Kitsune No Butler  Sylvia
by Kagetora no Tsume
Summary: Obscure Series...  Looking back at Sylvia's childhood. How she got her neclace.


Okay, odds are that none of you have heard of this series, cause it's kind of obscure, but it's called 'Kitsune No Butler', and the character this is about - Sylvia - is the sister of the main character.

So, yeah.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Get out of my way, commoner brat!"<p>

Slyvia Randolf let out a small cry as she was tossed back by the noble's rough shove.

The young girl tumbled once on the cobblestone street, the rocks tearing at her skin and leaving her even more bruised and bloody than she already was.

Sniffling in pain, Sylvia curled up, hugging her scraped and bloodied knees close to her chest.

She had only wanted a penny or two for some bread at the market. Was it so difficult to grant an orphan child's simple wish?

But no.

The noble had been far more concerned with his appearance as he strode down the street, and so was focused on keeping street rats like her out of his presence.

He couldn't see her as a helpless child that was begging for coins.

Only a nuisance.

Something to be pushed aside at his convenience.

She sat up - tears standing in the corners of her eyes but refusing to admit defeat - and roughly wiped blood from her cheek.

Stupid noble…did he not know that she was born into as high-ranking a family as him, if not higher?

Just because she was an orphan did not mean that she had forsaken that title.

With a snarl, the girl dragged herself to her feet, the white tip of her black fox-tail twitching back and forth angrily. Her gift from the deity…a fox…

Wit, craft, and cunning.

Her parents had died because of their gifts.

In return, she planned to use her gift until it consumed her.

She wasn't going to accept the fate that she had been handed – that of the nameless street rat.

Whether through fame or notoriety, the world would know her name.

Sylvia Randolf, second child of the Randolf Noble Family, dragged herself to her feet.

Running to catch up to the noble, she slowed her pace only when she was close enough to be heard.

After tapping into her gift to silence her steps, Sylvia once again closed the distance between them.

The man was adorned with finery, from the gold chains that draped luxuriously from one silk pocket to another, to the rings on every finger, and the golden teardrop gems that hemmed his finery.

She snuck closer, her small hand reaching for the jeweled edge of his coat.

If he wouldn't give her money, she would have to take her living from him.

Daring another few inches, her fingers brushed the cool amber drops just as the man turned.

The noble barely had time to register what was happening before Sylvia's hand closed firmly around one of the golden gems and she pulled with all her might, ripping it from the coat.

"HEY!"

She didn't hesitate to see his reaction.

The second that she felt the silk threads release the trinket to her grasp she was running.

The noble was never able to catch her.

Of course, Xavier had lectured her when he found out. He had made her promise that she wouldn't steal again, although she made that promise with absolutely no intention to keep it.

It was later that night, lying beside her sleeping brother in an alley, that Sylvia decided to give in to the more sinful side of survival. Her parents, her wealth, her life, her title, her future…they had all been stolen from her.

And she would steal it all back.

* * *

><p>Sylvia fingered her pendant, watching her prey stumble drunkenly away from the tavern. Poor fool.<p>

It was time for the trick that she had performed all her life.

As she slipped up behind the man, skillfully removing his wallet, watch, and all other items remotely valuable from his person, she thought back to her first theft.

How far she had come since then…

Her ears and the hint of sharp canine teeth were proof enough of that.

True to what she's predicted, her gift was consuming her, but she didn't plan to stop using it.

Everything had been taken from her.

In return, she would take all she could from the world, even if that meant her death.

* * *

><p>By the time the man realized that something was up, she was long gone, leaving him to stumble home in peace and wonder at the presence he had felt.<p>

Sylvia watched him leave, then turned her attention back to the tavern, waiting for her next prey.

* * *

><p>Hope it wasn't too bad, kind of wrote it in a rush...^^"<p>

(Also not that much info to be found on the characters...)

Reviews? *puppy eyes*


End file.
